The Fellowship of the Fajita
by Spectrobespro
Summary: The story of Chickenfajita12 as he ventures through the Johto region with BattleXon. Rated T for language. Check these boys out on Youtube
1. Chapter 1

The Fellowship of the Fajita

It was a cold and stormy day when Chicken was born. However, this is not where we are starting this story. No, our story begins 20 years later on the date of Jun 5, 2010.

Things were different this morning when Chicken woke up. First of all it might have been because BattleXon was hanging above him from the ceiling like a bat and watching him sleep. Now, I know that you're all wondering why BattleXon was hanging from his ceiling, well it's because he had just gotten a new pair of shoes and wanted to work them in from hanging. Don't ask me why he just does things. Anyways back to the story. When Chicken got out of bed he got ready for the day and headed down stairs. Expecting breakfast on the table for him when he got to the kitchen however, he found that BattleXon had already eaten it for him. "Dammit man, I'm hungry." Chicken yelled over the growling of his stomach. "Sorry I'll buy you some candy before we leave. By the way your mom told me to give you this Pokégear and send you over to Professor Elm's lab." BattleXon said remorsefully. "Yeah candy!" Chicken screamed.

As they left the house Chicken grabbed his backpack and walked through the door running straight into a random Marill that was standing outside of the door. "We're under attack, quick grab the guns." Chicken yelled as he fell to the ground. "Hehe Chicken your soooo funny. I was wondering if you were going to go to Professor Elm's lab." Lyra said with a husky trucker voice. "Well I was going there before I was attack by this blue ball of evil." Chicken sarcastically replied as we got up off the ground. "Did you hear that Marill? I think Chicken likes you." Lyra said to her Marill as they started walking away. "That's not what I said at all you psycho witch!" He yelled after her. "Man can we just go to the lab now. I need the candy that I stashed in there." BattleXon said. "WOOO Candy!" Chicken roared as he ran through the doors of Elm's lab.

As soon as they entered the lab they were greeted by a man who was wearing a white overcoat with wire framed glasses that were taped together with Hello Kitty duct tape. The way he greeted them was quite surprising. All they heard him say was. "Hi Chicken, Oh no I did research but I'm such a nerd it's ridiculous. I don't know how I'm married and have a kid is beyond me. My level of nerdiness is just uncanny." "Um I'm just going to be taking this Cyndaquil now." Chicken said as he cautiously backed towards the door. "Hey guys, I found some new information. Go to Mr. Pokémon's house and get it from him. By the way do you want to name your new Pokémon?" Elm shouted at Chicken. "Yes, I shall name him Hot Pocket." Chicken replied. "Hot Pocket? You sure you want to name him Hot Pocket?" BattleXon inquired. "Yeah, how can you get any better than Hot Pockets?" Chicken asked while his stomach rumbled. "Lean Pockets? Well as long as you keep him away from the kitchen so your mom doesn't try to microwave him I guess it should be alright." BattleXon said not wanting to argue over the name of a Pokémon that isn't his. Before they got out the door, one of Elm's assistants gave them some potions and said. "I'm sorry for everything that my boss had said. He gets a little strange when he goes a week without sleep." "That explains so much." Chicken said

When they left the lab they ran into Lyra again. As soon as Marill saw Chicken she ran towards him to say hello. "AHHH it's attacking again. Quick Hot Pocket do something." Chicken screamed in fright. However his command was useless and when he looked behind himself at Hot Pocket he saw that he was sitting upside on his head watching everything go down. "Really Hot Pocket? You're just going to sit there and watch your master die?" Chicken said confused. "Don't worry Chicken Marill and I were just leaving to start our adventure. Here let me give you my number so you can call me maybe." Lyra responded. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no why would you say that?" Chicken screamed as BattleXon started singing. "Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. And all the other pokés try to chase me but here's my number so call me maybe."

With that Lyra left with her Marill who gave one last menacing grin to Chicken. "That thing is going to haunt my nightmares forever isn't it?" Chicken asked BattleXon. "Yeah, I think so." BattleXon replied. They decided to head out to Mr. Pokémon's house so that they can get finish their errand for Elm. The only reason for this is that Chicken never lets an errand go unfinished. They started for the grass when Elm came running out of his lab screaming for Chicken. "Help I lost my contact somewhere. Oh there it is anyways here is my number so you can call me whenever you want.

When they got into the grass Hot Pocket immediately started attacking every Pokémon that jumped out at them. "Hot Pocket you're not as dumb as I thought you were. You're keeping us safe without even being asked to." Chicken said before turning around. "Hot Pocket you need to stop sitting on your head it's going to cause brain damage." Chicken told Hot Pocket. "It like listening to the rap. With the hipping and the hopping and the bipping and the bopping so they don't know what the jazz is all about. You see! Jazz is like, Jell-O pudding. No! Actually, it's more like Kodak film. No! Actually jazz, is like the new coke. It'll be around forever. HEHEHE." BattleXon sung in response to Chicken's statement.

As soon as our heroes entered Cherrygrove City they came across a problem. Hot Pocket wasn't potty trained and went in the middle of the street! Our heroes quickly dashed into the Pokécenter to make it seem like it wasn't their Pokémon that made the mess.

They decide that it was safe for them to leave after hiding out in Pokécenter and met a sketchy old guy. "You want pictures of yourself, I'm weird follow me." He said. "How about no?" Chicken replied. The old man turned around and came running back exclaiming. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't have any running shoes. I'll try to move slower while I show you around town." "Did he just call us slow?" BattleXon asked Chicken. "Only mentally." The old man said in a sing song voice. "This is the sea as you can see, mwah see." The old man said. "I should hit you so hard for saying that." BattleXon said. "Oh, you can hit me as hard as you want if you know what I mean." The old man replied. " Stranger Danger!" Chicken yelled as he mugged the old man for his shoes. Well before our heroes made the trip from Cherrygrove to Mr. Pokémon's house they healed their Hot Pocket and were stopped one last time by the old man. "Here takes this as an apology for everything." He said. "I'm going to call Officer Jenny if you don't leave." BattleXon threatened. "Oh, I like Officer Jenny." The old man replied with creepy smile on his face. "Run for your life!" Chicken screamed as he took off running.

Our heroes then made the trek to Mr. Pokémon's house stopping by the self-proclaimed apricorn master's house for some information that they didn't actually care about. Thirty minutes later they arrived at Mr. Pokémon's house and were greeted by him and another older gentleman. "You must be Chicken, I have a couch take a seat, have a nice cold drink. Take this egg I found it in the dumpster." Mr. Pokémon said. "Thanks?" Chicken said questioningly. The old man came over to Chicken and gave him a Pokedex and his cell phone number. "Call me anytime you or your Pokémon want to get checked out." The old man named Professor Oak said winking at Chicken. "Stranger Danger!" Chicken said as he fled the building leaving BattleXon to fend for himself. Five minutes later he meets back up with Chicken as they get a phone call from Professor Elm who was crying and pleading for Chicken's help. "Oh Chicken, it's a disaster, I lost my contact again and someone found it for me but they ripped it in half right in front of me. Oh it was terrible. AHH!" Professor Elm said through his tears.

As Chicken and BattleXon ran back to their hometown of Newbark Town to see if they can help piece Elm's contact back together they get stopped by a mysterious man claiming to be the one that ripped the contact in half. " Battle now." The mysterious man said. "WE WILL ROCK YOU!" BattleXon yelled as Hot Pocket charged into battle. Hot Pocket barely won the fight but won non the less.

When our heroes arrived at Elm's lab to tell him that they found who ripped the contact a police officer tried to arrest Chicken proclaiming. "The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime." All of a sudden Lyra busts through the doors screaming. "It wasn't him it was some ginger." BattleXon added to this with. "Yeah we just fought him. Chicken even got a look at his trainer card." "Did you now Chicken? How convenient, tell me what was his name than." The officer responded not wanting to let Chicken go. "His name was Bubba!" "Lies!" The officer proclaimed. Than all of a sudden he looked behind Chicken and started stuttering. "Ye…Ye…Yes, your ri…ri…right it was this Bubba guy. I…I'm sorry for arresting you." Chicken looked behind him to see what had scared the officer so much and saw Marill glaring at the officer. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Chicken screamed as he looked into the dark abysses that are Marill's eyes.

Once everything had settled down and Lyra and the officer left Chicken thought it was time to talk to Professor Elm about the egg that Mr. Pokémon gave him. "Here this is what Mr. P gave us." Chicken said as he handed the egg to Elm. "Can I scramble it." BattleXon inquired. " Chicken it's terrible my voice hasn't gotten better and I haven't gotten any less nerdy. Why am I such a tool? OOOH! That is something alright why don't you keep it or give it to your mom for breakfast tomorrow." Elm replied.

Our heroes stop by Chicken's house to give the egg to his mom and she said. "Honey I see you are going to go on a journey with your Pokémon. Keep that egg and it will hatch into something that will help you along the way." "Dude is your mom psychic?" BattleXon asked. "No, she just likes to tell me what to do like that." Chicken replied. " I knew you were going to say that. Now get out of my house and give me some of the money you win during your battles." She said as she throw Chicken out on the street. "Come back when you're the Johto League Champion honey." She said with that sweet tone all mothers give their kids before slamming a door in their face. "Alright. Bye Mom." Chicken replied.

The adventures begins in the next chapter as our heroes make their way for Violet City.


	2. Chapter 2

As our heroes leave Newbark Town they are interrupted by Lyra who feels that they need to learn how to catch Pokémon. Chicken didn't really learn much from her since all Marill did was glare at it and the Pokémon jumped straight into the ball. The only good part of this encounter was that Lyra gave them some pokéballs. Now that our heroes know where they are going and are equipped to catch Pokémon finally leave Newbark for their adventure. Stopping in Cherrygrove to heal Hot Pocket and to see if that old man was arrest, which he wasn't, they embark for Violet City.

On their way to Violet City they are challenged by a youngster who had an unusually deep voice. "My name is Joey and my Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata prepare to lose!" Joey exclaimed. "Joey, not youngster Joey, we are all going to die!" BattleXon screams as he runs up and down the street flailing his arms like a Magikarp out of water. "Not today." Chicken says as he sends out Hot Pocket. "Take care of this Rattata Hot Pocket." Chicken commanded. Hot Pocket went out and started tackling the Rattata until it fainted however, he sustained serious damage and Chicken had to use a potion to heal him up. Chicken is than challenged by another youngster but easily dispatches him. The benefit of this battle, Hot Pocket learned Ember. As they travel they come across another trainer that they were searching for bug catcher Don Don. Hot Pocket's new Ember attack took care of him in no time. As they continued on they came across Dark Cave which they decide would be explored later on in their adventure and found one of their first items on the ground. "It's a ball! It's a ball! Can I play with it please?" BattleXon questioned Chicken excitedly. "Well normally I would say yes but being that it is a potion and I need those. I'm inclined to say no." Chicken responded. As they neared Violet City they came across another bug catcher that had a decent amount of Pokémon with him. "I've got a feeling this is going to be a good fight." Chicken said. " Is it more than a feeling? " BattleXon started sing. "Why do you keep singing?" Chicken asked BattleXon. "It's probably because of all the candy I ate." BattleXon replied. "Wait you had candy, you were supposed to give me candy since you ate my breakfast!" Chicken yelled. "Oh…yeah I was, wasn't I. Oops, guess I forgot." BattleXon said nonchalantly. Well as this conversation was going on Hot Pocket was battling the bug catcher's Pokémon and dispatched of every single one. "Heh, looks like I won." Chicken said all surprised. "We'll be on our way."

As Chicken entered Violet City he walked past some lights that caught BattleXon's attention. "Whoa these lights look like crosses. Their Jesus lights. Light the way my God. Show me the way!" BattleXon screamed making a scene. Going into the Pokécenter Chicken healed his Pokémon and headed over to the Sprout Tower. As the heroes of this tale made fun of the names the sages had and how they looked, Hot Pocket burned through their Bellsprouts like they were grass. As they neared the top of the tower they met Bubba again and the Elder Li. Chicken was surprise to see that Hot Pocket evolved. Bubba called Chicken some names and then left leaving them to battle the Elder. As Chicken neared Elder Li he started laughing and making fun of his name. "Elder Li and your elderly, hahaha. Who comes up with this? Anyways me and Hot Pocket here are going to beat you so bad. Ain't that right Hot Pocket?" As Chicken said this last line he turned around to see Hot Pocket sitting on his head again. "Dammit Hot Pocket, can't you be serious for once before a battle. Just get in there and attack." Chicken commanded as he shook his head. Burning up all of the Elder's team Chicken won in no time. Chicken was award the TM 70 Flash. "Use that to light up any dark cave." The Elder said. "Why do I need a TM to do this? Hot Pocket is on fire. Like his head and ass are covered in flames. How does that not illuminate the cave enough for me to see?" Chicken inquired. "Just take the TM and get out of here." The Elder commanded using an escape rope to send our heroes to the base of the tower. "Well that was fun on to the gym after we heal up than." BattleXon asked Chicken. "You know it." He replied.

When our heroes entered the gym they started screaming as they stepped on the elevator and started battling all of the Fonz wannabes that are in the gym to get to Faulkner. "Head on apply directly to the forehead!" Faulkner said as chicken approached him. Chicken looked at Faulkner and exclaimed. "I'm going to beat you right here and now with Hot Pocket just because you are wearing those knee high socks. Right Hot Pocket?" Looking back at Hot Pocket Chicken was surprised that he was not sitting on his head this time but ready to fight. "Alright Hot Pocket you're ready to go." Chicken said and as those words left his mouth Hot Pocket stepped onto the field and sat upside down on his head again waiting for Faulkner to send out his Pokémon. Chicken just swore and said. "I had to jinx myself and say that didn't I." While Faulkner sent out a Pidgey and a Pidgeotto, they were still no match for the might that is known as Hot Pocket. With their first gym victory under their belt and a badge to prove it our heroes head south so that they may get to Azalea Town for their next gym battle. They left the gym and received a call from Professor Elm where he told them. "Hello, Chicken I think my shadow is out to get me and I'm pretty sure my eyelids are trying to suffocate me when I sleep. Just wanted to let you know that. Goodbye." "We seriously need to change our number like pronto." Chicken said to BattleXon.

With our heroes first gym victory under their belt they are now on their way to Azalea City. Stay tuned to find out if Chicken will ever get his breakfast, if Hot Pocket will learn to sit on his butt and not his head, and to see who will win this year's Hunger Games.


End file.
